geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Nature Cat: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for ''Nature Cat: The Movie''. Opening Credits Destination Films and Annapurna Pictures present in association with 9 Story Media Group CGI Entertainment and MYCUN Studios a Spiffy Pictures/Jim Henson Company production Nature Cat: The Movie Closing Credits Directed by Adam Rudman David Rudman Produced by Caroline Bandolik Co-Produced by Geo G. Executive Producers Lisa Henson Brian Henson Megan Ellison Brent Baum Steven Stabler Barry London Associate Producer Scott Scornavacco Based on Nature Cat created by Adam Rudman David Rudman Todd Hannert Story by Larry Jacobs Christos Katopodis Dave MacDougall Emily Rudman Screenplay by Jesse McMahon Frances Nankin Megan Ellison Jessica Honor Carleton Music Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Film Editor Astig Melemetdjian Production Designers Justin Darbyson-Billingham Max Haig Myrthus Nacario Art Director Robyn Moir Tacchino Visual Effects Supervisor Barry Liu Animation Director James Baxter Production Manager Alley Crawford Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Matthew Jon Beck, C.S.A. Mary Hidalgo Additional Casting by Debra Zane, C.S.A. Line Producers Elizabeth Rondelet Laura Dundas Cast Additional Voices Muppet Performers Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Barry Caldwell Lead Storyboard Artist Sherm Cohen Storyboard Artists Storyboard Revisionists Sophie Nasr Brian Poehlman Tammy Langton Matt Wilson Storyboard Clean-up Artist Liang Xiang Visual Development & Design Layout Layout Supervisors Jeff Lyons Philip A. Cruden Layout Artists Layout Revisionists Adam Katz Monte Young Animation Timing Lead Animation Timing Director Robert Stainton Animation Timing Directors Animation Timer Tom Yasumi Animatic Production Animatic Supervisors Paul Finn Taylor Grodin Animatic Artists Adam Katz James Sharp Katy Shuttleworth Animatic Assembly Assistants Asset Building & Rigging Animation Animation Supervisor Mike Yunker Animation Beta Testers Frans Vischer Lamont Wayne Overseas Animation Supervisor Scott Mansz Lead Animators Animators Assistant Animators Rough In-betweeners Background Background Supervisor Cynthia Ignacio Background Lead Marie Thorhauge Background Artists Jacqueline Yeung Julian Raigoza Christopher J. Camirand Yoo Jin Kim Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Liang Xiang Clean-up Lead Stephen Palmer Clean-up Animators Aidan Flynn Yoon Sook Nam Phillip Sung In-between Animation In-between Supervisor Sae Nirazuka In-between Animators In-between Checker Akiko Ohshima Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Marlon West Effects Animators Omar Al-Hafidh Paul Guenette Assistant Effects Animator Van Shirvanian Effects In-between Animator Conor Clancy Compositing Digital Production Animation Technical Support CGI Entertainment Crew CGI Pre-Production by CGI Entertainment A MYCUN Studios Company Brown Bag Films Crew CGI Animation by Brown Bag Films A 9 Story Media Group Company Prana Animation Studios Crew Visual Effects and CG Animation by Prana Animation Studios, Inc. CG Supervisors Jouelle Baracho Prakash D'Cunha Arudra Jaykar Supervising Technical Directors CG Sequence Supervisors Asset Build Manager Ruchi Shah Asset Build Coordinator Kriti Ahuja Modeling Rigging Rigging Lead Jaidev Singh Rigging Artists Facial Set-up Facial Set-up Lead R. Durairaj Facial Set-up Artist C. Jayavel Surfacing Character Surfacing Lead Muriel Mantri Character Surfacing Artists Set Surfacing Lead Jayaprakash P.J. Set Surfacing Artists Prop Surfacing Lead Manivannan Madhesan Prop Surfacing Artists Rashmi Mahadevan Surendran Narayanan Surfacing Technical Director Jimmy Machado Hair & Fur Foliage Foliage Lead Saikat Bhattacharya Foliage Artists Matte Painting Lead Matte Painter Anup Mitra Matte Painters Vikram Mali Pratik V. Sapar Layout Layout Artists Layout Production Coordinator Akshay Shrivastava Animation Animation Leads B.D.V. Prasad Jahangir Patil Prana Animators Animation Technical Support Onil Vaidya Animation Production Managers Ashish Thapar Navneet Verma Animation Production Coordinators Chetan A. Barora Manitha Manohar Nayak Anubhav Srivastava Shot Finaling Shot Finaling Leads Rupesh Gosavi Ravi Kanojia Shot Finaling Artists Shot Finaling Production Coordinator Jerry David Simulation Hair Simulation Artists Cloth Simulation Lead Amitkumar Tembhare Cloth Simulation Artists Simulation Production Coordinator Urmi Jana Technical Animation Technical Animation Lead Sejas Mehta Technical Animators Effects Effects Leads Houdini Effects Technical Director Anand Zaveri Maya Effects Technical Director K.D.Vinoth Khanna Prana Effects Artists Effects Production Coordinator Vikash Sharma Lighting & Compositing Lighting Artists Compositing Artists Lighting & Compositing Manager Michael D'sa Sequence Managers Chetan Barora Gauri Bhagwat Raphael Fernandes Rendering Rendering Managers Lokesh Mishra Shakti Prakash Mohanty Abhijit A. Pimpalkhare Rendering Lead Vipin Shah Rendering Wranglers Production Technology & Development Team Technology Team System Administrators Network Administrators Raju Kalamkar Rajkumar Prasad Linux Administrators Dhiraj Deshpande Sachin Devalkar Rajesh Hatiskar Special Thanks to P.J. Gunsagar Jim Henson's Creature Shop Crew Additional CGI Animation by Jim Henson's Creature Shop Muppet Workshop Muppets Designed and Built by Spiffy Pictures Jim Henson's Creature Shop Puppet Heap Live Action Unit Production Rights and Clearances by Entertainment Clearances, Inc. Cassandra Barbour and Laura Sevier Assistant Production Managers Production Coordinators Editorial & Post Production Additional Post Production Services Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California ADR Loop Group Legend3D Crew Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend3D Stereographers Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Vince Niebla Glenn Osgood Jill Hunt Associate Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Keith Griego Matthew Parkhill Hector Navarro Laurel Cost Stereoscopic 3D Leads Stereoscopic 3D Artists Stereo Compositing Leads Trevor Graciano Matt Kemper Keith Kolod Doug Zablocki Stereo Compositing Artists Curtis Carlson Adam Dunn Production Coordinators Molly Bender Lloyd Gilyard, Jr. Production Assistants Nicole Matteson Clayton Samuels Music Soundtrack Available on CD & Cassette from Score Album Available on CD & Cassette from Songs "Nature Cat Theme Song" Composed and Written by Stuart Kollmorgen Lyrics by Adam Rudman David Rudman Produced by Bill Sherman Performed by Taran Killam Christopher Jackson Veronica Jackson Assistant Composer Doug Califano Vocal Music Director Paul Rudolph "Outside is Always Fun" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written and Produced by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam Kate McKinnon Bobby Moynihan Kate Miccuci Kenan Thompson "Looking for Adventure" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written and Produced by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam Kate McKinnon Bobby Moynihan Kate Miccuci "Tally-ho Time!" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written and Produced by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam "I Hate Nature" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written and Produced by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman David Rudman Performed by Kenan Thompson "Exploring is My Speciality" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written and Produced by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam "How Bad Can I Be" Written and Composed by John Powell Cinco Paul Kool Kojak Lyrics Written and Edited by Adam Rudman David Rudman Produced by Bill Sherman Performed by Kenan Thompson Song Inspired from "The Lorax" by Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment "We Have to Stop Ronald" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written and Produced by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam Kate McKinnon Bobby Moynihan Kate Miccuci "Hey Anna" Written by Adam Young Produced by Adam Young Performed by Owl City "Let's Set Our Differences" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written and Produced by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam Kenan Thompson "Getting It Right" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written and Produced by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam Kate McKinnon Bobby Moynihan Kate Miccuci "Having Fun" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written and Produced by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam Kate McKinnon Bobby Moynihan Kate Miccuci Kenan Thompson "Let It Grow" Written and Composed by John Powell Cinco Paul Lyrics Written and Edited by Adam Rudman David Rudman Produced by Bill Sherman Performed by Taran Killam Kate McKinnon Bobby Moynihan Kate Miccuci Kenan Thompson Song Inspired from "The Lorax" by Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment "You're the One" Written and Performed by Charlotte "Charli XCX" Aitchison Written and Produced by Patrik Berger "Dog Gone Dance" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written and Produced by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman David Rudman Performed by Lena Hall Tony Vincent "Am I Invisible" Produced by They Might Be Giants Pat Dillett Performed by They Might Be Giants "No, Not Now" Written by Steve Bays Dante DeCaro Paul Hawley Dustin Hawthorne Produced by Hot Hot Heat Jack Endino Performed by Hot Hot Heat "I'm Your Friend" Written by Cisco Adler Cody Simpson Produced by Christopher "Tricky" Stewart Performed by Cody Simpson "Breathe" Written and Performed by Jonny Diaz Produced by Chad Copelin Cody Simpson appears courtesy of Coast House Records, Banana Beat Records, RED Distribution, and Sony Music Entertainment Tony Vincent appears courtesy of Adobe Music Owl City appears courtesy of Universal Republic Records Charli XCX appears courtesy of Asylum Records and Atlantic Records Jonny Diaz appears courtesy of Centricity Music Hot Hot Heat appears courtesy of Sub Pop Records and B-Unique Records © 2017 9 Story Media Group All rights reserved. Copyright © 2017 Destination Films and Annapurna Pictures All rights reserved. NATURE CAT™ © 2015-2017 Spiffy Pictures, WTTW 11 Chicago, PBS Kids, and 9 Story Media Group All rights reserved. Destination Films and 9 Story Media Group are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. For WTTW 11 Chicago For Spiffy Pictures For The Jim Henson Company For Annapurna Pictures For Destination Films The Producers Wish to Thank Corporation for Public Broadcasting Public Broadcasting Service Sesame Workshop The Joan Ganz Cooney Center Home Box Office American Greetings Disney Enterprises, Inc. The Van Eekeren Family Land O'Frost, Inc. Elmer's Glue Capri Sun Kraft Foods The Coca-Cola Company United States Department of Education National Science Foundation United States Environmental Protection Agency Sony Pictures Entertainment The Hamill Family Foundation The Segal Family Foundation Irving Harris Foundation The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations Polk Bros. Foundation Elizabeth Morse Genius Charitable Trust Alvin H. Baum Family Fund Bobolink Foundation Sage Foundation The David E. Zyer Family Dr. Scholl Foundation The Colonel Stanley R. McNeil Foundation The American Broadcasting Company Wikipedia Google YouTube Ford Motor Company Sony Corporation of America Sony Corporation of Japan General Motors Special Thanks to Production Babies Final Part of the Credits Produced with the Assistance of The Canadian Production Services Tax Credit The Ontario Film & Television Tax Credit The Ontario Computer Animation & Special Effects Tax Credit Nature Cat books available from Scholastic, Inc. Watch Nature Cat and Sesame Street every weekday on PBS Kids, or anytime at the PBS Kids video app. Visit the Nature Cat website at pbskids.org Live Action Scenes Filmed at Sony Pictures Studios Culver City, California Sesame Street® and associated characters, trademarks and design elements are owned and licensed by Sesame Workshop. © 2017 Sesame Workshop. All rights reserved. Muppets™ is a trademark of The Muppets Studio, LLC. Archived footage from the episodes of "Nature Cat" courtesy of Spiffy Pictures and 9 Story Media Group Color and Prints by No. 51964 This is a work of fiction. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution and/or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits